Such a protection device comprises a shielding surface extending in front of the front spar of the central casing, from the surface of intersection between the wing and the fuselage delimited by the root of the wing, transversely to the surface of intersection, to a first rib of the central casing partially surrounding at least one item of equipment, and means for fixing the shielding surface to the central casing producing an isostatic link. Such a device makes it possible to protect the systems situated in the area of the root of the wing by benefiting from a robustness comparable to those of the shieldings that exist in other areas.
Unlike the shieldings of the prior art which were placed in proximity to the aerodynamic surfaces or which were planar, the device proposed in the present embodiment is placed in proximity to sensitive areas, set back from the aerodynamic surface, and surrounds the sensitive systems.
This makes it possible not only to give them more protection, but also to minimize the protection surface area, thus allowing for a weight saving without compromising the functionalities of the fuselage fairing.
Finally, the design simplicity of the device limits the installation times, which is particularly appreciable in an area where it is done on the final assembly line.